Seduction: Eclare
by eclares are celi's fave treat
Summary: Eclare goodness,a drunk KC runs into Eli and Clare having a moment and after that a certain hot ex vists Eli.while before that happened Eli asks a big qustion..maybe a two-shot or i'll make chapters,only if you review,summary sucks,first story ever
1. Chapter 1

_ 3 Seduction: Eclare 3 _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi_

_MAYBE BE A ONE OR TWO SHOT SO IF LIKE REVIEW AND FAVE AND ILL MAKE IT A TWO SHOT OR MORE ;)_

_Author note: this is a one shot, of what may happen when Clare and Eli get carried away in a make out session. It's a one-shot, maybe two-shot if you guys review! __J Oh and btw I wanted it for once that when Eclare goes too far its Eli who stops it and Clare who had began it. I read too many stories of Eli pushing his hands up her shirt and then stopping him/them to go any farther, I feel that Eli should stop it once in a while too, thanks and enjoy! _

_Clare's POV_

_Kay, so my boyfriend of a year, Eli, who I still can't believe likes me … no cross out like, loves me like I love him. At first I could never imagine us together, he's the gothic hearse driving junior (now senior) and I was just me, a nerdy girl that has brownish reddish air and blue eyes and I was just a sohophome (now a junior). I thought that because I didn't want to admit I had fallen hard and fast for that hearse driving green eyed boy. _

_Now here we are, cuddled together in the back of Morty, his hearse with some blankets and pillows. I know, I know, your probley thinking what is Little Miss Purity Ring doing with a boy alone with blankets and pillows, let alone cuddling with him and having that odd make out session? Well as I fiddle my purity ring on my finger I something hit me. My purity rings says "One life, one love" which means I am suppose to have one true love. I had loved KC but KC left me. So that wasn't true love. If it was he wouldn't have given me up for a shiny new blonde cheerleader. Eli was my true love, he was there when my parents broke up, and when ever I had a problem, no matter how small it was. When his mom came back to get him (I mean force him to live with her in Vancouver) he fought to stay here for me. I had at the time thought that if I loved him enough I would let him go but in the end he stayed. I was there when he moved into his own little condo. Now he's standing by my decision to move in with him when I turn sixteen which will be next week. This has to be true love, so if I'm saying myself for true love and I already know I have a true love and he loves me the same way back, why wait in till marriage? Why can't I exclaim my love to my true love by making love with him? (if you get what I'm saying) what's the wait for?_

_So I finally breathe in slowly and blush blood red as I get the nerve to climb on top of him. So now my legs were around his waist. I kiss him making this kiss start slow with a ton of passion and build its way to a full out intense make out session. As I start to lose my nerve he puts his arms around my waist forcing me to basically lay on top of him. I started to grind against him and urge him to take off his black button down shirt. He stops kissing for a second but lets me take his shirt off. Then I try to take my shirt off, this time he stops. He takes his warm soft sensitive lips away from mine and took my wrists away from my shirt and pin them against my sides._

_AWH, crap! Rejection, right there._

_Eli's POV _

"_Blue Eyes," I sigh, my smirk on my face. I trace a pattern on her check bone and she shivers slightly._

"_I want it, I need you, and I need you now," she groans. My smirk falters for a second as I realized she had slipped off her purity ring in the middle of that._

"_Clare Marie Edwards, I need you so badly but I won't let you lose your innocence. Not yet. Edwards, I love you with all my heart, I love you more then I love me but I cant and wont let you do this, and ruin your self."_

_She sat up straight and climbed off me, I could see hurt in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. As I saw the hurt I wanted to punch myself, anything to get rid of the hurt that was painted onto my angels faces, anything._

"_Eli, what do I have to change so we can finally make love?" she tried to use her seductive voice and trust me I almost gave in that second, but I loved Clare because she had values unlike the rest of the girls at the high school._

"_You have to change your last name, and then I would make love to you," I smirked at her saying, "make love" sounds so cheesy and made me feel like a sap saying it but I was Clare's sap. Plus even thinking about it as the term sex, let me get this straight, Christen pure St. Clare and sex didn't seem to go together so make love was better in this case._

"_Babe," Clare and her silly seductive pet names, "I would change anything for you." she trailed a line down my bare chest making my skin raise goose bumps of pleasure. _

_This was the perfect moment so I pulled her onto my lap and said, "Would you really? Change anything for me?" she nodded and the look in her eyes was her "duuuh I say what I mean and I mean what I say" look._

_I reached for my blazer and pulled out a little black box. I opened it revealing a silver ring with a medium sized ocean blue topaz in the center. Topaz that matched her gorgeous eyes. On either side of the topaz there were three tiny diamonds. It was my great grandma's wedding ring that she had given to her son (my grandpa) and when my grandpa passed away my grandma gave me it so I could give it to my future wife._

_I could hear and feel Clare gasp. "Clare Maire Edwards, would you do me the honour of marring me?"_

"_Of course Eli, I love you!"_

_We hugged and kissed romantically. It was perfect in till something banged into the side of Morty. Clare got out first and I heard her gasp. I threw my shirt back on and went outside. On the pavement laid a very drunk KC. KC opens his eyes and grins like an idiot he is at Clare. "Clare_I broke up with Jenna_ dirty little whore_ she got pregnant with _Own_ that jackass off the football team," the one who helped Fitz beat Adam up," I _ love you Clarrrrrre-beaaaar_ "_

"_KC, your drunk, hand me your phone so I can phone your mom," Clare begins._

"_No St_Clarrrrre… I have a list for you_ read first_kiss me later." I was so mad I had just proposed to Clare and now KC her stupid ex boyfriend comes and knocks into our perfect moment drunk._

_He handed her the note he had stuffed in his shoe. I read it behind her shoulder._

_**KC's list of all the reasons why Clare should take him back:**_

_**1: I'm so hot u want me in your pants**_

_**2: I'm too sexy for you**_

_**7: I'm a jock who could get all the girls**_

_**10: I don't like freaks like your current boyfriend**_

_**I love YOU CLARE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LOVE KC **_

_I couldn't help but to snort at it… _

_Then out of the darkness (it was twilight already) a laugh rang out. Bianca stepped out and said "Here I got him, don't worry he's my boyfriend and he did the very same trick on me," and with that she dragged the drunk KC away._

_Gosh way to ruin a moment. _

"_Eli Goldsworthy is that you?" a familiar voice called out. Yet an other girl came out of the darkness. I look at her for a quick second. She had black hair with strips of bleached blonde, she was skinny and tall, she wore all black. She squealed at me and hugged me tight and then let me go…_

_Clare's POV_

_Kay so who is this girl who just hugged my boyfriend, I mean my fiancée, too tight and for too long. Now they held hands. Eli grinning, "Clare met Ella, my ex girlfriend, Ella met my girlfriend, I mean fiancée, Clare."_

_Ella glanced at me clearing telling me how wrong I was to be with Eli with her green eyes. Then she went back to staring at Eli. HHow she looked at him was familiar._

_It looked like the stare Jenna gave KC before she stole him from me… And Ella looks like a hot skank that, like Jenna saw it before but with KC, a challenge….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Wow, those reviews were pretty amazing, thanks for everyone that reviewed and I'm gonna make it so I'll add at least one chapter every week. So here is the new chapter.. And btw I think they are way too young to get married.

Ella's POV

Clare and Eli and I sat down in our seats. We were at the movie theatre, trying to become friends. It was Eli's silly idea so his *insert barf face and a sneer* girlfriend little miss goody toe shoes , Clare and me, not to be too cocky but he's steamy hot ex girlfriend , become friends. Good luck with that. I came here to get Eli back, not thinking he would be able to get any girl after me, but he has, it's just a bigger and better challenge for me. I came here because my boyfriend, went on a vacation, left me by myself and I want some fun for a week and a half. I didn't expect this much fun…

Well anyways Clare grabs Eli's hand as the lights dimmed down and the movie trailers flickered onto the screen. They start talking about nonsense so I wanted to ruin it for Clare and butt in.

"So Eli, what have you been doing in the past year without me?" I asked batting my eyes. When we were dating and I did that he would have gone into nervous mode, but he still seemed at ease now. Mm this may be harder then it looks.

"Well, a lot really, I met Clare, ran over her glasses, became her English partner and fell madly in love with her," he said turning back to her, she was blushing and he was smirking, "and that is all I care about."

Oh my God. What has happened to this boy? He turned into the biggest sap ever. How? He was never this sweet when we dated, he didn't go around telling people all he cared about was loving me, but somehow he does about this nerd. Siiiigh. I don't know if my plan will work now.

Oh wait! As Clare flipped out her phone to turn it off (because the movie finally started) something silver glinted off her finger. A purity ring? Perfect. Eli and I were gonna have sex before he moved but it never happened so my virgin ex boyfriend still has to wait and he'll get bored waiting, probably would jump at the chance to have sex, like any teenage male, right? Right.

As I finally concluded my smart plan in my head I carefully and slowly dragged my fingertips up Eli's thigh, I felt him shiver and move closer to Clare.

This is perfect, even through I basically got rejected because he just moved closer to Clare, and I'm in his mind, just where I want to be.

~~~~seduction~~~~

Eli's POV

I was dreaming of course I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming, if I wasn't dreaming then Clare, my true love, my only love, would kill. But it was a dream and I just couldn't wake up. But it was just a dream.

Ella slowly crawled to me. Her face was filled with lust and wanting. She was wearing a lacy bra and panties, slowly she came up to my face. I noticed I was just wearing boxers. She licked my ear, whispering, "Don't worry, baby, I love you, you love me, and I want you, I need you," she stressed the word need and want. I couldn't move, normally I would dream of Clare and only Clare, her cute nose, her soft and warm lips her gorgeous ocean blue eyes, her beautiful smile, everything about her. But this was Ella!

I my thoughts flew back to my dream as I heard a small click, and a soft thump as Ella took of her bra…


	3. Chapter 3

Seduction:

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly

Author's note: heeey there, sorry I haven't updated this in a while but my music teacher and his son died in a car crash and I was doing some back to school (in other words back to torture) shopping and I have been banned from the computer (insert eye roll) so here you go! And thanks for all the great reviews; they make me happy, just sayin'.

Don't worry Eli won't get back with Ella; it was just a dream and would never happen, right? :D

Eli's POV

Kayso, no need to worry, it was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. But if it was just a dream why can't I get the image of Ella crawling up to me in her skimpy underwear out my mind? If it was just a dream why did I wake up only to find I was excited, if you know what I mean?

Keep it together! I had to, for Clare's sake, speaking of Clare she quietly closed her front door and came over to me. I was inside Morty so I jumped out and opened her door for her, and closed it when she got inside.

Let's just say this car ride will be more then awkward.

Clare's POV

Why wasn't he saying anything? I just asked him what he thought of Alli getting her belly pieced and about me thinking of getting my belly button done too. He only looked straight ahead at the road. What is wrong with that boy? What was he thinking? Was he thinking of Ella? Or was he thinking of other stuff? Oh my gosh, he had the same look KC did when he dumped me for Jenna. Maybe he wants Ella more then me. Maybe he likes Ella more then me. They do have more in common the him and me but he can't dump me. He just can't.

Wow, I'm such a insecure girlfriend. He wasn't thinking of Ella. Maybe something personal, like a family problem happened last night. Or maybe not.

"What was that, Clare? I'm sorry I didn't hear you over the music," he spoke softly. At last he speaks! But, um, the music was at normal volume, it wasn't blasting like normally it would be. We were speaking softly unlike most days where we would have to yell.

"It was northing, just talking about useless Clare nonsense that nobody cares about, right?" I felt ignored and forgotten by my boyfriend, while my "best friend" was out talking to her new bestie baby mommy, Jenna.

My heart broke when he nodded his head, agreeing with me. How could he? Calm down Clare, I told myself, there was probably a big family issue that happened last night. But he would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't he?

~~~~~~~~~~éclair~~~~~~~~~~~

Eli's POV

Ella was sitting at a picnic table when we got to school. Clare muttered something about Alli and Jenna wanting to meet her and basically ran away from me. Which was odd, but Ella grinned at me and waved. I waved back and ran over to her.

"Hey there, pretty thang, what's up?" Ella asked. She was wearing a very tiny black leather skirt and a bright pink tube shirt. Her hair was in a school girl ponytails and whoa! Did I just mentally list what she was wearing?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she giggled and nudged me slightly.

"Of course, so do you have a camera with you?" I smirked.

"Phone camera?" she answered pulling out her phone. Ahahahaha, of course.

Any how we took some pictures together, one of her and me hugging, then of her and me sticking out our tongues which were mere inches away from each other, then of her sitting in my lap with her arm around me back and she pretend to lick my check. As she closed her phone and grabbed her stuff she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Those will be on Facerange," she said it in such a suggestive voice I forgot about Clare, or I even had a girlfriend. Then she very lightly but surely licked the tip of my ear making me shiver as she walked away laughing down the street, no doubt heading towards The Dot. Then the bell rang.

Clare's POV

I walked into the washroom with tears brimming and spilling from my eyes. I stared at myself in the small dirty mirror.

How can this happen to me? Again? I was a good Christian girl with a perfect upbringing, always going to church every Sunday, but yet God thought he needed to mess with my heart again.

I opened my phone and a notice from Facerange popped up. He said Ella tagged pictures of Eli. I opened up the pictures and gasped. They were from minutes ago, because first of all Eli and Ella are both wearing the same clothes as today. Second of all inside the pictures you can see Degrassi and they were sitting at a picnic table. They must have been token the pictures today, when I left. The last one Ella sat on Eli lap pretending to lick his check. How dare that slu- my phone dropped from my suddenly cold fingertips.

I realized I was foolish to ever think Eli and I had something special. But I had been in love with his charm, his smirk, him. What we had, all of those days side by side holding hands kissing and laughing. All of those nights cuddling while watching low budget scary movies. All of those moments were tossed away; he tossed them away like garbage!

"Clare?" Alli's voice made me snap out of it. I showed her the pictures and he frowned slightly. "Clare," she repeated, "Are you ohkay? Do you want to skip school, today? I'll skip with you, and we can plan about what to do with this whore. I saw her trying to make her move on Drew, and then after she went over to KC, then at lunch she tried my Dave! Right in front of me!" all I could do was grab my stuff and her arm and run out of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~éclair~~~~~~~~~

Eli's POV

Where was Clare? She hasn't answered any of my calls, texts and she wasn't at school or at least in any of her classes and wasn't at our shady tree at lunch. I waited an hour and a half after school for her so I could drive her home but she never showed. Alli wasn't at school, I asked that Barbie who was kicked off the cheerleading squad because she was pregnant last year, Jenny or Jenna. Then, listen to this, Jenny or Jenna left the school at lunch, right after I asked her where Clare or Alli was.

Was it just me or was something up?

But whatever, I was at home, waiting for my webcam to load as Ella's webcam loaded too. Finally the webcams loaded and Ella and I started to chat. At midnight she said she wanted to take a shower and left for one. A half hour later she came back in a silky black bath rob with hot pinks lace. It was kinda see though (such a great bath robes, last time I checked they were suppose to cover you.) so I saw her underwear. I tried not to look, but it was hard not to. She was wearing underwear with lots of lace and her bra was the same with black lace and a pink bow. They barely covered anything.

At two in the morning, Saturday morning, we said our good byes. As she turned around she slipped off her bath robe and then her webcam went black and turned off. I logged off and went to my bed.

That night, I mean morning I dreamed of Ella again. The same dream as the last one. At noon I woke up to my annoying phone. I answered it,

"Eli," Clare breathed, "we need to talk, I don't want to do this over the phone but I can't stand this. Ella is all you can think of, isn't she? You dream about her, so I have to be honest, I can't date you because well I can't stop dreaming of someone, and he isn't you." I couldn't breathe or think.

"Who is it?" I growled into my stupid cell phone.

"Promise me that you won't hurt him because I love him, and he loves me back, unlike you, you like Ella, not me, but he's name is…."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I growled,

"Ohkay, ohkay,don't get your panties in a bunch, his name is KC."

"You're stupid ex boyfriend who broke up with you to go get that ex cheerleader pregnant only to dump her for being pregnant? When did this start? Why ?"

"Eli, it started when you and Ella started, and the only ex I have now is you, enjoy Ella," she said to me then she spoke to someone else, " oh hey there KC, just go up to my bedroom, oh and the protection is in the bathroom, can you go put it on before I go up? Sorry, I don't like helping people with sliding those on, it's so hard to make sure they don't slip off during the fun, if ya know what I mean…"

With that the phone line went silent. She hanged up on me. And what the hell was she talking about? Oh my God, bedroom, protection, slip off, fun? Were they gonna have sex? I had to stop her.. I jumped up and grabbed my keys and drove to her house. I parked and sat there, not knowing what to do. By then they were already having "fun, no doubt about that. He'll knock her up just like he did Jenny or Jenna? As I climbed out of Morty, her front door opened. Out came out Clare and KC. Clare had pink checks and was grinning like she just had the time of her life. She was my ex fiancée and she had just gave herself, her cuteness and pureness to that jerk! Both of them had slightly messy hair and he's shirt's top button was undone. Anger ate me up and I walked over to KC and punched him right in the jaw.

Thanks again, lovely readers and reviewers! Sorry, it kinda went slow from the middle down, I have been having a bad day and have a slight cause of writers block. Btw don't worry, Eli will always be Clare's number one dude and Clare will always be Eli's number one gal. they are just dancing around the truth, the truth is they are truly in love with each other. Romeo and Juliette anyone? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Seduction

Disclaimer: again I don't own Degrassi

Author's note: I'm so bored and I'm sick of hearing about going back to school… So I decided to make an other chapter today, so enjoy and review!

Clare's POV

OMG DID HE JUST PUNCH KC IN THE FACE? HOW COULD HE? WHAT WAS HE THINKING? I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE WITH ELLA AND WOULD BE TOO FLIRTY WITH HER TO EVEN CARE that I just broke up with him over the phone.

KC fell to the ground and Eli got ready to punch him again but I stepped between them. "Eli, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You had sex with him," Eli pulled my hand and slightly frowned at my purity ring, "why are you still wearing this? Your not pure anymore, you had sex with KC. How could you? I thought you were waiting till marriage. I thought we were, you know, after year when you graduate… I thought we were happy together, Clare, I love you."

"What are you talking about? I haven't had sex with anyone. Not KC or anyone…" I totally ignored his "Clare I love you" thing because he didn't truly love me like I love him.

"On the phone, bedroom? Protection? Fun? It sounded like you were going to have sex," he embarrassedly mumbled.

"Eli! Really! Do you think that low of me? I was talking about rock climbing with KC and Alli. Our belt/strap protection thing was in my bathroom and I asked him to try it on to see if we needed to borrow Sav's old one. I really don't like helping people put those on, it so annoying and I heard if you don't put them on properly they slip off and you fall and I'm scared of that. I hanged up on you by mistake because KC was having problems because it was way too small." I awkwardly chuckled.

His face was priceless, he's gorgeous green eyes were wide in shock and embarrassment and his checks were slightly flushed. "Oh, well, I'm sorry dude," he calls over my shoulder to KC who was just getting up, what a wimp, "Clare, are you and KC going out?" I shook my head, no, "then why did you say that you were?"

"You and Ella are more then friends, those pictures on Facerange proved that. It makes me sick that even through you promise me you won't do the same thing he did," I pointed over my shoulder at KC ho were rubbing his jaw and spitting blood, "and it made me sick. Yesterday, you didn't listen to me at all on the ride to school and then you looked at Ella like she was goddess, so me and Alli skipped school to cheer me up. Then Jenna came and she told me to act like I was in love with KC to win you back, and it worked." I smile at him.

"Oh, babe I would never do anything like that jackass, I mean jackbutt, did to you. Never. I love you Clare and only you." he leaned in to kiss me and I let him. After the kiss we sent KC home to deal with that jaw.

Then I pulled Eli into my room, locked the door and whispered, "My mom is on business trip this weekend and my dad isn't coming back to this house un till Tuesday to grab more of his stuff. So we're alone."

Eli POV

Wow, I love this girl. We ended up making out watching TV on her bed. Then the making out got intense and I tugged her shirt a little bit. She pulled away and gasped, "Ow."

I probably look confused so she pulls her shirt up just a little bit past her belly button, and oh my! Her belly button was pierced, it was red and swollen but if deftly had that little silver stud there.

For the rest of that night we only made out, northing that would hurt her cute swollen bully button and northing that she would have to take her purity ring off in shame.

Ella's POV

I thought I've done it. I thought I finally made Eli think of me, and only of me! I thought that the rest of the week we could start a relationship where every night we enjoy each other bodies. I thought that after my little underwear show for him last night would do it that he would dump Clare's sorry little nerdy ass and beg me to finally unbuckle his belt. I guess wrong then.

I was at the park standing there smoking a joint.

Clare's tan friend came up to me, "You're Ella, right?" she asked all so sweetly. Of course Clare would be too chicken to do this herself. I dropped my joint and stomped on it once.

"Yes, I am, what's it to you?" I asked disgusted with her. Her and her big pink earring. Her and her little designer bag. Her and her skirt that was too small, her and her, just her in general.

"I'm Alli, Eli and Clare's friend. I just wanted to let you know, that your boyfriend was fun last night."

HOLY crap! Did she just say what she just said! Did she really want to fight someone like me? The little wanna-be wouldn't stand a second having me punch her senseless.

"Excuse me?" this Degrassi chicks are messed.

"Yeah, we had soooooo much fun, can you give him my name? I think he's too much of a prostrude, just like you are that he didn't catch it. He has my number, so don't worry."

Oh no she didn't! I wanted to knock her out! Let my anger take control of my fist and beat her intill she was out cold but I held back. "Oh, I think you're confused, because first of all I see in my face is well, a dirty little slu- a little girl. No one would even dare to enter your bedroom to sleep with you, your too dirty. Anyways my boyfriend is on a vacation with his family, and he doesn't live around here, stupid." I insulted her and tried to make her feel stupid and mad but all she could do was grin and look at something behind my back. I turned around, standing there hand in hand was Eli and Clare.

"So it is true! You're dating someone but decide to try to do stuff with me?" Eli gaped. Clare stood there nerdy and grinning smugly at me. Oh no she didn't!

"You're a bitch, Clare and get a life, everyone knows that you and Eli won't ever work out. So go date a loser because you are a loser!" I feel used and sooo dam angry!

" No, Ella you are. And really, all you can say is get a life? You just caught trying to cheat on your boyfriend with my boyfriend, someone who you have already used and abused. If anything that guy who's dating you is a loser. Now if you don't mind go back to whatever hell hole you came from."

I'm shocked. How could anyone say that to me? But I finally get my edge back. "No, I won't because one of this days, in this week that I'm here, I'll get into your "boyfriend's" pants. Trust me I will, I always do."

Everyone got angry at once. That tan girl started to say something while Eli was saying something with a disgusted face but Clare she just grinned at me. Wow, she's really stupid, isn't she?

Then she slowly came up to me and whispered something like , "Dream on, and when your at that have some sweet dreams," and then everything felt like slowmo. I saw her fist coming at me. I saw the tanned girl's shock, and pride. I saw Eli's bigger shock and bigger pride and love. Then I saw northing.

\

I was just punched in the face by a wimpy, nerdy junior and she knocked me out. Saying that, I can't have sweet dreams. But trust me, I'll have a lot t say when I get back up. I have plans to deal with and boyfriends to steal.

Hey again, I'm bored, I have writers block and Ella is a senior like Eli. And please review but sorry if it was bad L


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi sadly

Author's note: hey there, so for the verrrrry long wait, writers block and my music teacher and his son just recently died, can anyone wait for tonights summer final episode of degrassi the boiling point? I cant ! And I hate Ella too, lol, and if ya want tell me what u want to read and ill write it ;) maybe…

Clare's POV

Wow. Eli was getting us ice cream from a cute tiny ice cream shop called "Here's The Scoop", we were in a older park… well it wasn't really a park, it had three benchs and one pinic table with tons of tall old trees, it was called Grass Park, for a good reason.

Eli and I had decided to get away from the city and drive down to a town that was small so Brooklin was perfect. It's a small devopling town, a hamlet from Whitby.

I was sitting under the shade of a tree on the grass. As Eli came out carring only one giant ice cream two girls walked by. One was a brunette with purple high lights, she was taller then her friend. Her friend was blonde and was texting on her cell. The taller one suddenly said, "Gezz, look that girl is in our spot, Leigh, where should we sit now?" I laughed to myself, she sounded stuck up. The blonde replied with, "Louise, don't float your boat, that spot wasn't that great, you remember those red ants?" with that they walked across from my spot. Eli was already sitting down with me with two scoops of cookie dough ice cream. We started to chat and eat the ice cream. Those girls, Leigh and Louise seemed really upset. Louise was crying over being token away from her family while Leigh was trying to calm her down, and by the looks of it to make her stop crying. Then their mood just chagned from sad to happy. I caught part of what they were saying, Louise said, "I can not wait for Legrasi! Elliot is so hot! I hope he finally kisses Clara, I mean they are perfect together and Clara deceives to be happy since BJ broke up with her for Jenny. I used to hate Jenny but since shes knocked up I feel so that BJ left her, too."

Silly teen soup operas. I couldn't imagian if somebody's life was a soup opera.

Since the ice cream was done Eli and I started to make out then a small noise stopped us, "Yeah, can you two get a room or something?" Louise was staring straight at us. Eli smirked and she looked down at her hands. Leigh then whispered something like, "hey aren't those the people from Legrasi? Clara and Elliot? Omg if it is he's even cuter in person! I never knew Aislinn Paul and Munro Chambers were dating in real life."

They both stood up. Eli then told them, "Yeah, like totally, lets go watch my fave show, its like totally on MuchMusic, like right now." that seemed to anger the Louise one.

"Like, totally, Leigh, that like, guy just, like totally gave me a great idea,' the Leigh one seemed knda scared, it was really funny, "Hey dude, thanks for the idea but we'd rather go throw up from seeing too much PDA. But thanks again, and do you always say 'Like' 'cause you should check out a doctor if you do, bye losers," then they walked away, while blasting 'Perfect Two' by Auburn from the blonde one's phone.

"That was funny. Almost as funny as you knocking out Ella, yesterday," he laughed, his cute little laugh, "Lets go to Morty."

So we got up and left to Morty, just as it started to rain hard and cold. We got into the back part and spread the blankets out and started some streamy make out session. His hand traced my jaw line and neck as he rolled as over so he was on top. He ran his hands down my sides. He got down and pulled my shirt up a little bit to kiss my belly button. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine and he pulled up my shirt to revel a black lacy bra. "Lace? I never dreamed of you wearing lace," he growled playfully as he gently nibbled my ear. "I guess you just lazy in your dreams too, not creative enough," I smiled as I planted kisses down his neck.

Dam my hormones, I pulled off his shirt lusting after him. If he asked I would give him my virginity in a second, or I'll force him to take it, dam my hormones.

A sharp and loud knock sent us jumping apart. He quickly pulled his shirt on and I had to say good bye to his abbs. He climbed out as I fixed my shirt, hair and make up. Finally I climbed out into the darker street. We were still parked at this Grass Park place.

Eli was talking to a cop, shit, what did we do this time? He came back as the cop drove away. "He wanted to let us know we can't park here," Eli murmmbered through a wink and a kiss.

"Oh, well I call driving this time!" I ran to the drivers side and jumped in. he groaned and slipped into the passengars seat and gave me his keys. "Don't hurt him, kay?"

"I love Morty, too, I would never hurt him." I grinned from ear to ear, and we were off, back to Torotoe, Degrassi and drama…

Meanwhile… Ella's POV

I found out that Clare and Eli both tried out for spots in a play at a local theater. Eli tried out to be Romeo and Clare tried to be Juliette, awh how cute, not! Why did Eli even agree to this? He would have never done this before. Clare turned him into a sap.

Well, in my plan to steal Eli from Clare, have sex with him, take away his virginty and then leave to my boyfriend when he comes back from his family vacation, I tried out to be Juliette too.

RING RING RING RING! My annoying cell phone went off. As I answered I couldn't help but to grin, my plan was going to be perfect.

"Hello," I asked all too sweetly.

"Hi, is this Miss. Ella May?"

"Yeah, whos asking?"

"I'm Jane from "The Theater House" we have decided that your gonna to be the extra Juiette, so if anything happens to our actress you can fill in, so please stop b tomorrow to pick up your script."

"Oh my God! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, then! Bye bye."

I hanged up on Jane and basicly squealed, all I have to do is injure Clare without her knowing it was me, which was simple. She can't walk around with a spained ankle.

Then the easy part comes, and it known in a one word with three vowels in it. Easy. Simple. And the most fun part. Seduction.

Lol, hey there thanks for reading, reviews=updates and thanks for all the great reviews, you guys rock! So tonight will be amazing, and I hope Eli won't stay mad at Clare for taking Fitz to the dance.. Well bye for now, I have to go get a ice cube for my tongue.. I was trying to make my brother not to plug in our keyboard and play and annoying song so I licked the cord the end part that plugs into the keyboard, yes I was zaped and now have a very sore and burnt tongue. How stupid of me, so byebye !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Author's note: wow… that was wow… And to EdwardLuver93 yah I saw it and it was so depressing, if u guys haven't seen the new fall promo go watch it now!

I'm so sorry if I confused anyone with Louise and Leigh characters, I shall explain now. Inside this story there's a TV show that's a knock off of Degrassi, it is called Legrassi. Inside the knock off show Legrassi there are knock of versions of Eli, Clare, KC, Jenna. Eli's knock off version is Elliot, Clare's knock off version is Clara, KC's is BJ and Jenna's is Jenny. Because they are parodies of the real characters they look the same and Aislinn Paul and Munro Chambers play Elliot and Clara on Legrasi (Munro and Aislinn actually plays Clare 4real), so Louise and Leigh thought at first that Eli and Clare were the actors that played Elliot and Clara.

Louise and Leigh will be minor characters and will likely only be in maybe one or two more chapters.

Anymore questions, concerns? And yes I forgot to edit last chapter, I'm sorry!

Clare's POV

I was just getting to The Dot to meet up with Alli and Jenna when a girl with brown hair and purple streaks ran in front of me causing me to halt. I could see Jenna and Alli inside The Dot at a window table. They were looking at with confused faces.

"Hey there, I'm Louise, and I'm here with The Theatre House to give you your script, can you please follow me to my car to get it?" her voice was dripping with sweet venom like she hated me but was trying to be all nice. Funny, I have never in my life talked to this girl before.

Oh, wait, Louise, purple and brown hair? Sounds and looks like that girl from that park the other day. But that doesn't mean she should hate me, just because I was kissing my boyfriend.

I can't believe I got the part! I was screaming and jumping up and down in my head and I knew that Romeo had to be Eli, he's perfect the spot! This is going to be soo romantic!

She led the way to her crappy car. It was black and it looked rusty. We were in an ally way across from The Dot now. She gave me a fat book saying, "Here if you are Juliette you must be able to wear this heels," her voice was giddy now, excited for something. She handed me a HUGE pair of heel they were platform with the 14 inch heels. To make matters worse they were about ten times bigger then my size and they had tacky red beads coming off of the sides that could easily make me trip. Despite how ugly and big the shoes were I slipped them on my own socked feet after taking off my flats.

"Perfect, now walk down that way," I did what she asked, "could you please hop a couple of times?" I gave her a glare and a frown before hoping slowly and carefully, "Now hop on one foot." she demanded.

"Um, Louise, right? This is stupid, and I don't see the point of me hoping on one foot, I doubt I need to do this that in the play. Also who will play Romeo?'

'Eli… Eli Goldsworthy…. Please don't question me, because the group has decided to update this play and you do need to jump up and down on one foot inside of it. So I need to know if these shoes will be okay for that. Now do it," she demanded while grinning a harsh mean smile.

I frowned, I wasn't going to do something stupid wearing ugly ass, I mean ugly butt shoes that were way too big for me.

"Do as she says," a small voice came out from behind me; I turned around surprised and scared from the sudden appearance of someone.

A blonde girl came out of the shadows she walked over to Louise and muttered something in her ear. The other girl grinned. "Jump up and down, now," the blonde threatened. She glanced down at her hand.

Her knuckles were white and her finger were tightly holding something grey, glinting from some sunlight that made its way past the over hanging rooftops of the ally way. Slowly she showed me the small but sharp looking knife in her fist. She stalked forwards. The blonde's hands were cold as she took my hand and held it up. I felt the sharp but gentle tip of the blade as she carefully and very softly pulled it over my pale skin. Red started to appear on my white skin. Pain as throbbed at the bleeding cut. She had done it so gently but now my cut felt like it was on fire with pain.

"Jump now," she hissed and walked away back to Louise. I did what she told me to and fell the first hop. Searing pain came from my right ankle. Crap my ankle was twisted!

The last thing I saw was Louise hitting me in the head with a big rock. The last thing heard was Louise exclaiming her joy, "Leigh, great job! Now we just have to phone Ella and ask her for our money, how much did she say she would give us if we twisted that loser girl's foot? Twenty? Oh yeah Ella said if we knocked her out we can get five more dollars, this is our lucky day today, Leigh."

KC's POV

Where the frig is Bianca? She told her to met her in Degrassi's parking lot.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. My phone went off. Great a text from Bianca.

KC hun get to the ally way I'll be there in 10 I feel frisky today, since there isnt school today theres no boiler room, so our ally will have 2 do.

Luv u baby c u soon

So now I have to get to our ally way. What ever, it was just down the street. I noticed Alli and Jenna were outside at The Dot looking scared shitless. I wonder where Kayla was, and then I saw my daughter leaning against Jenna leg hugging a teddy bear. I still can't believe she's my daughter, I created her with Jenna. She's so small and cute looking. With a mix of my hair colour and that blonde I love so much, I mean I used to love so much. Her eyes were also a hybrid colour of brown and blue. She was a perfect one year old who doesn't even know who her daddy was. Maybe I should ask to be apart of her life. No, that wouldn't be good, Bianca would be so upset.

Thump. I looked down. I had just kicked a very fat book. It skidded and stopped, slamming into a pale leg with hideous high heels on. Great, a girl was passed out in Bianca's and mine ally way, and today Bianca won't have any nerve for this type of a problem if she's feeling 'frisky'.

I finally noticed that the leg belonged to a girl with cinnamon coloured hair. Her eyes were closed yet I knew that they were ocean blue. Her pink lips were parted slightly. Her chest was moving up and down in ragged breaths.

Crap! Who do you call first when your ex girlfriend was passed out in a ally way, with a bloody arm? 911, friends or her current boyfriend?

My hands were shaky as I dialled the number in, I just couldn't believe this. I love her still, not like I love Bianca, I'm IN love with Bianca, but she was my first love.

A calm female's voice interrupted my thoughts, "911, what's your emergency?"

Reviews= fast updates , btw u guys rock, thanks for reading and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Author's note: hey there! Thank you 4 all the great reviews they make me smile, so there's a great Éclair story called **Spice plus Vulnerability equal Love?** by an awesome writer who goes by the name of babyspongy , guys go and read her story ^, if you have already I'll bake some Eli cookies for you, and if you haven't go read it and you can have some Eli cookies 2 ;)

And don't you love fan fiction? You can make your characters as crazy as you want. And don't worry, Ella won't get Eli, or will she? :o mwahaha

Eli's POV

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Stop shaking. Shove your hand inside your pocket. Don't look like your freaking out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in… don't hold your breath, breath out.

Knowing somebody had possibly targeted my angel, my love, Clare, makes me wanna punch something, kick someone. Knowing her ex boyfriend, a stupid jock who dating a stupid slut, found her makes me grateful she was found but mad because he found her.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Was that her eyes fluttering? Is she waking up finally? Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Her eyes popped open wide and doe like. "Eli," she murmured. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Yes, darling? I'm right here," I whisper. I had pulled a white plastic chair over to her hospital bed. Her ankle was in a temporally cast, she had a sprained ankle, and the cut on her arm was in a band aid. They didn't know what else to do. It was such a small cut and not deep at all so it didn't need stitches but she had lost a lot of blood. They had no answer to how that could have happened.

"Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli, where are you?" her voice was sudden and cold with terror.

"Baby, don't worry, I'm right here," I get up and sit on the edge of her bed and slowly cupped her face to softly trace small circles on her sickly yellow/pale face.

"Eli, Eli, where are you?" her voice trembled with worry, why can't she see that I'm right here? Why is she doing this? Is she faking it or is this for real? "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Darcy, I love you. Mom, could I have a new notebook? What happened to Darcy? No! This can't be happening, she was raped? I promise I will wear my purity ring in till I'm married, dad, don't worry, I'm only in grade seven. Bye Darcy. Alli, Johnny's no good for you. KC I love you. Why are you doing this to me? Jenna, you're a skank. He was pretty hot. I'm Elijah Goldworthy's English partner! Alli, I'm not in love with Eli. He's only a good friend. A best friend. No, a hot best friend. He doesn't like me like I like him. I like Eli. I love Eli. Oh my God, I kissed Eli, but for a project. He doesn't like me. He led me on. I hate Elijah Goldsworthy. Oh, am I not pretty enough, does he think Julie's better then me? Of course, he still loves her, stop thinking of him. It toke a while to get over KC, and then Declan, so it may take him a long time, too. I love Eli. I love Eli," by then I was shaking, calling a nurse and the nurse called doctors. They started to take her away, wheeling her bed from her room down the hall to an other room. A room I wasn't allowed in. why did she do that? I could still hear her rapid and now loud voice from where I was standing in the hallway of the hospital. People were rushing by me to get to Clare's room. Something's wrong.

Clare was still yelling, "NOOOO! ELI NO! HE CAN'T BE STABBED! OMG HES NOT STABBED! I HATE FITZ! I LOVE YOU ELI! JENNA, ITS COOL. JENNA, SHES A BEAUTY. NO I LOVE THAT NAME KAYLA! DARCY YOU PHONED! YES PETER IS STILL SINGLE. YES I WILL MARRY YOU, BUT NOT INTILL IM DONE HIGH SCHOOL." I started sweating by then, cold sweat dripped from my chin. It trailed down my neck, leaving it sticky. And then..

I bolted from my bed. It was all a dream, a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Clare was hurt and she wasn't in the hospital. All a dream. I glanced at my alarm clock it read eight o clock. I had been tired and went to bed far too early. Now I feel rested and hyper-ish. I opened my blinds to let some dim twilight light into my dark room. A knock came from the front door downstairs and because my dads away again I had to groggily open the door. When I did open the door Alli was standing there with her hand over her mouth and nose. Her eyes were rimmed red and tears were spilling onto her checks. "Alli? Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Eli, but no thanks, Something happened to Clare. Something bad, she's at the hospital right now. Sav can drive us there," she pointed at the van in my driveway, my friend grimly waved at me from the driver's seat, "but if you want to drive yourself you can."

"What happened to Clare, like what's wrong with her? Why?" my hands started to shake a little as I twisted my ring around on my finger.

"Somebody jumped her, she has a sprained ankle and a couple of cuts." she explained.

"Okay, let me just go get dressed and I'll go with you." I pointed down to my boxers, when she noticed I what I meant by dressed she blushed bright red.

So there I was going to get dressed to go to the hospital because my angel, my love was hurt, she was jumped.

~~~~~Éclair~~~~~~~~

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Stop shaking. Shove your hand inside your pocket. Don't look like your freaking out, just in case she woke up. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in… don't hold your breath, breath out.

Knowing somebody had possibly targeted my angel, my love, Clare, makes me wanna punch something, kick someone, hurt something.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Was that her eyes fluttering? Is she waking up finally? Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Her eyes popped open wide and doe like. "Eli," she murmured. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Yes, darling? I'm right here," I whisper. I had pulled a white plastic chair over to her hospital bed. Her ankle was in a temporally cast, she had a sprained ankle, and the cuts on her arm were in a band aid.

She looked over and smiled, " I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Baby, I love you too. What happened? Who did this to you?" I got up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"These girls named Louise and Leigh. They are from that theatre place, you know the one we tried out to be in that play?" I nodded, " they said I got the part of Juliette and you got Romeo so they got me to go into a ally way to get my script from her car. Then she made me wear this heels that were too big for me and then I had to jump on one foot or else they would cut me. They had this knife and it hurt so much," she sniffed a little bit, while tears brimmed her gorgeous eyes, "I fell and my ankle, it hurt so much. But Eli, whatever happens you have to stay as Romeo, even if I ca_ if I can't_can't."

She started to cry so I placed my finger gently on her lips, "shh, Clare, shhh.. You need your rest. Tomorrow morning the doctors say you can go home. Alli, Jenna and Sav are getting something to eat, they should be back soon to say good night. I want you to sleep after they leave. But I will stay here tonight with you." softly as gently as I could I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Eli, what time is it?"

"It's nine pm…"

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you, too Blue Eye, I love you too."

Ella POV

So poor little Clare couldn't get the part, now I have to fill in. My fingers are crossed that Eli hasn't read the script yet. I hope he doesn't read it in till we start practising it. Because if he flipped to page ten paragraph two, he would see the a kiss is scripted in for the star- crossed lovers.

This kiss will help my plan, and soon he will be begging me for more from my tongue.

And this kiss will follow with the seduction…

I only have a couple of days but the seduction will work, Elijah Goldsworthy will fall for my seduction…

Hi there! Love, like, mah, dislike, hate? Tell me, I want to know, if you hate or dislike it or mah it tell me what YOU want to read! If you like or love it tell me why and how I should carry on! Thank you! You guys rock! (btw Eli cookies are babyspongy's idea) so go read babyspongy's story(s)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: as much as I would like to think I owned Degrassi I don't own it, at all

Author's note: hey there, I'm sick, and this heat is killing me so don't hurt me if this is bad, BUT on the bright side Munro has twitter now, finally,

And _follow me up on twitter; Cher_Celi _

PLUS I just want to thank u guys,

I'm trying to think of something awesome, oh wait that you! You guys rock my socks off, if I were wearing any…

Btw if you like my story then you will like a story by the awesome babyspongy and her great great story **Spice plus Vulnerability equal Love?** , u will be amazed, also if u like Edward and Bella from the Twilight Saga, she has written about them, too…

Sorry for the long waits, and this short chapter and this lonnnnng author's note, well enjoy!

Ella's POV

"Ellla! Ellllllaa! Elllaaa! Elllllllaaa!" a terrible high pitched shrill came from behind. I turned around in my chair, "you have to pay, us Ella, and why haven't you been answering our calls for two days now?" Louise and Leigh flopped into chairs around the table I was at. We were in front of The Dot, and I was drinking a latte. While writing a Twilight fan fiction about Edward's sparkly abs.

"Here," I roughly tossed them some bills; they smiled a bit and walked off to who knows where.

I soon had a great idea for my story so I scribbled away at my page. Finally, something came through my writer's block that is awesome.

RING! RING! RING! Urrrghh stupid things, always interrupting me and my train of thought! I answered my phone with a sweet, "Y'ello?"

"Ella, baby, girl, how have you been?" It was my boyfriend, Jack.

"Oh, Jack, I have been lonely and sad and depressed, babe, when are you coming home?"

"Babe, I will be home in a few days, don't worry. But I did get something good for you on this family vacation."

"A pretty stone, and a ring, and hopefully a babe that says 'I do' back to me."

"WHAT? What are you trying to say, babe?"

"What I'm trying to say, is baby, will you marry me?"

"I have to go, bye Jack," I hanged up. I know I probly look weird but my breathing was heavy and loud. Did he really just ask me to marry him?

I couldn't think. I just couldn't think. I love Jack but I'm not hardcore in love with him. I think Eli is hot, and I want to fool around with him… But speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Eli walked into The Dot with a shorter guy that looked girly. Look at that butt, look at those arms, look at those abs. Oh my, oh my. He should wear tight black tank tops everyday. With those oh so sexy grey skinny jeans.

I'm not good at math but I know one thing; boy plus skinny jeans equal's hotness, just sayin'.

Well anyways they get a chocolate milkshake each and sit at a window table. And where is this window table you may ask? Right next to my table, the only thing is I'm outside, and they are inside. Ahaha, this is too good… Well I was done here so I decided to make a little surprise for McHottie.

Eli's POV

"Dude, that Ella chick is right there," Adam pointed out. We both looked at her. She was writing something on a napkin with what looks to be blood red lipstick.

"Adam, that girl is a creep. End of story. Clare thinks she was in on her being jumped cause after wards when the people who jumped her walked away they said Ella. I think she is too. When we were dating she liked to play a little games with guys that she would cheat with on me. It was gross," I snorted at the awful memories.

"What do you mean games with the guys she would cheat with? Why didn't you dump her?" Adam had that confused face normal people would have when I told them about Ella and her 'games'. "Well, she would get her little 'friends', people like Fitz or Owen, to beat up the person to see how long they can last. If they last for more then a hour they get something in return, let's just say she kept all of her clothes on. If they lasted longer then a hour she wouldn't keep her clothes on. That's how she plays, those our her games, sex is her drug, and guys are her comic books."

"Man, don't compare something dirty and gross as her to awesome and kool comic books, cause comic books are cool with a k. But anyways what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you dump her?"

"After Julia died I just thought if somebody loved me and I love them back something bad would happen. Ella wanted a hot guy to prance around with on her arm and I wanted to be more popular. That was the deal." His face turned from his 'that's so gross, dude' face to his 'grossss, I think I'm gonna throw up, how could you do that' face.

Peter came up to us at that point to say, "Eli, somebody wanted me to give you this." he handed me a napkin with a shrug and went to attend to more costumers.

I unfolded the folded napkin. Inside there was writing with what seemed like a red lipstick, it read,

Eli,

I can't wait to be working with you on the play at The Theatre House. How incredible is it that we are finally going to be together? I know it is pretty awesome… I just wanted to let you know my number is 905-998-7655; call me or text me whenever you can so we can practice our lines.

Love, the one and only

Ella.

Wow, she knows I have a girlfriend yet she still tries to get me! This pisses me off. Next to her name she had kissed it with the lipstick on her dirty slut lips and left prints on the napkin. Around her number and my name was a giant hearts. She's such a … dirty little skank.

"Dude, that Ella chick is looking at you," Adam whispered. I looked out the window, Ella grinned and winked. I had the urgh to stick up my middle finger at her, but being the better person I didn't. Still wished I did. I was still looking at her as she packed her stuff up, stood up and blew me a kiss, kay that was the end of the line.

I stood up and walked out the door and got right up to Ella.

"Ella, you better watch yourself, or else."

My threat did northing she was still smiling right before she did the unthinkable.

She leaned in, to what I thought, to whisper in my ear but instead she stuck her tongue out, like a little kid catching snowflakes and then… what the fuck.

She licked my lips.

Dun dun dun. This chapter is just something so you can see a tad into Ella's life. (btw that's a fake number, just so you know)

Why, oh, why do I keep having teens asked for them to marry other ppl? I have no clue, but, here's a little secret, do u rlly c Ella get tied down to some boy to whom she's trying to cheat on? Um no way, so no white dresses for Ella. And yes, Jack and Ella do say babe an awful lot…

You guys rock! I love you! Please keep reviewing, they mean the world to me, and pretty please keep reading, cuz there is a lot more Degrassi drama where that came from.


End file.
